Diccionario
by Sakhory
Summary: Porque existía al menos una palabra para relacionar con cada situación. One-shoot. Diamond/Pearl.


Idea extraña que se me ocurrió. Abrí un diccionario y elegí algunas palabras, y bueno, en base a la palabra y definición, hay pequeños momentos que están relacionados con esta linda pareja :3.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, creo que eso es bueno, sino, a estas alturas, se sabría prácticamente todo acerca de los nuevos juegos, Pokémon Y & Pokémon X.

Advertencias: Contiene un poquitín de Fluff, algunos "temillas" sexuales (por eso el rating), y lo principal: Yaoi (ChicoxChico).

* * *

**.~****Diccionario****~.**

**Abalanzar**

_Impulsar, ir hacia adelante._

—A veces, el que toma la iniciativa en una pareja… —la voz de la mujer de la tele dejó de interesarle a Diamond. No consideraba la tomar la iniciativa algo tan primordial.

Su madre se encontraba mirando ese programa de consejos románticos. Dia volvió a concentrarse en su cuenco de cereales. Al fin y al cabo, hablar de iniciativa le recordaba al día en el cuál Pearl y él se habían confesado lo que sentían. Usaba el plural, debido a que no sabía realmente quien dio el impulso inicial. Todo había sido confuso, entre balbuceos, sonrojos, frases sueltas y algún que otro tartamudeo.

Pero todo había salido bien al final. Después de todo, los dos se habían impulsado ese día para confesar lo que sentían.

Y bueno, para su vida cotidiana, nunca se sabía quién se abalanzaría sobre el otro.

**Beicon**

_Panceta ahumada._

—Dia... Quiero decir, Diamond, ¿En serio comerás todo eso? —inquirió Pearl, con una hamburguesa entre sus manos, observando el suculento plato de comida que tenía su amigo.

—Pues sí. Después de todo, lo he pedido para comerlo.

—Nadie puede ingerir tal cantidad de Beicon. Argh. Siento que me sube el colesterol de sólo verlo.

—A veces eres un exagerado~

.

Esa misma noche, nadie podía mover a Diamond del sofá.

—Pero Diamond, si vas a dormir, ve a la cama—lo reprendía el rubio.

—Duele demasiado, siento que agonizo. No puedo moverme de aquí.

—No seas vago.

—Pero me pesa demasiado el estómago. Y me siento mal. Creo que voy a vomi…

— ¡Diamond, maldita sea! ¡Y yo que había limpiado todo el piso esta mañana!

**Cine**

_Lugar donde se proyectan películas cinematográficas._

Diamond suspiró. Estaba con Pearl, con éste zarandeándolo en la entrada al cine.

—Veamos esa, veamos esa—le decía el rubio.

—Pero no entiendo ese tipo de películas raras donde hablan todo el tiempo. Mejor miremos una de acción.

—No, esas tienen siempre la misma trama, y los efectos especiales ya no impresionan.

—…Una de terror, ¿entonces?

—Supongo.

.

Después de sacar las entradas, entraron en la oscura sala.

—Suerte que no hay casi nadie—comentó Diamond—Podemos sentarnos donde queremos.

—Sí… sentarnos donde queremos—murmuró Pearl, pensando que el término "No hay casi nadie" podía beneficiarlo en otro tipo de asunto.

Porque, en el fondo, los dos sabían que lo que menos harían sería mirar la película.

Eso pensaban, pero era demasiado aterradora como para moverse siquiera un centímetro.

—A la próxima, mejor vemos una de Disney—murmuró Pearl, todavía temblando, cuando finalizó la película.

**Dormitorio**

_Pieza acondicionada para dormir en ella. _

—Deberías ser un poco más ordenado—le reprochó Pearl a su mejor amigo.

—Es un _orden artístico_—dijo el de cabello oscuro, mientras encendía su televisión y se arrojaba sobre la cama para ver _Taurina Omega_.

—_Claaaaaaro_, _orden artístico_. Un segundo. ¿Porqué hay ropa interior mía en el interior de tu guardarropa?

—Ah, te lo dejaste el otro día que viniste a dormir.

—Pero…

—Pearl, sabes que hicimos un par de cosas antes de dormir.

El rubio desvió la mirada, algo sonrojado. Diamond volvió a su programa favorito.

Pearl siguió revolviendo el dormitorio de su amigo, encontrándose con otras pertenencias suyas.

Tampoco podía sorprenderse. En su cuarto también había varias cosas de Diamond.

**Efecto**

_Lo que deriva de una causa. _

—Es simple lógica, Diamond. Si vienes y me das un beso, es obvio que yo te lo devuelvo—le decía Pearl.

—Claro, y como yo te lo devuelvo, tú tienes que seguir.

—Por supuesto. Y luego tú sigues.

—Cierto.

—Así que no puedes quejarte. Tú empezaste.

—Tú seguiste.

—No, tú lo causaste, las consecuencias son simplemente el efecto que causan tus actos.

— ¿Te sientes culpable de haberme dejado un chupetón en el cuello?

—Un poco. Empiezo a pensar que pasé un poco los límites.

—Podría haber sido peor.

— ¿Eh?

—Podría haber sido en otro lugar más comprometedor. En una nalga, por ejemplo.

— ¿¡Pero de dónde salió esa idea tan bizarra!?

**Futón**

_Colchón plegable japonés que se tiende sobre el suelo. _

—A veces es bueno cambiar un poco, ¿no crees? —preguntó Diamond. La noche los había alcanzado, mientras recorrían Kanto. Se habían terminado alojando en una pequeña posada tradicional japonesa. Con baños termales, futones, suelo de _tatami_ y todo.

—Bueno, sí, aunque me había acostumbrado a los hoteles cinco estrellas—dijo Pearl.

—Esto no está tan mal.

—No, aunque es una lástima que estemos sólo de pasada. Yo le podría dar un buen uso a esos baños termales…

— ¡No digas esas cosas!

—Y tú no empieces a malpensar—el rubio se removió en el colchón—Esto es demasiado incómodo. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—Los colchones son iguales, no estarás más o menos cómodo que antes.

—No, pero quiero dormir contigo.

**Garabato**

_Trazo dibujado, sin tratar de representar nada._

Pearl trazó líneas sin sentido sobre ese papel. Estaba en la sala de espera del dentista, y lo único que tenía para entretenerse era una libreta que llevaba a todos lados.

Ahora bien, tenía una duda existencial.

¿Por qué había pasado de dibujar simples líneas y formas, a escribir el nombre de su mejor amigo entre corazoncitos?

**Hidrofobia**

_Aversión al agua._

—No logro entender porque _Chimhiko_ le tiene tanto miedo al agua—comentó Pearl, con su bañador puesto, bañándose en el lago. Sus Pokémon correteaban sobre el césped, junto con los de Diamond.

—Pues, porque es un Pokémon de tipo fuego—le contestó su amigo, que estaba tomando sol, como si estuviera en la playa—Es natural que sienta aversión al agua.

—Pero sin embargo, no tiene ningún problema con las aguas termales.

—Es por la temperatura.

—De acuerdo. Y tú, ¿también tienes aversión a la temperatura?

— ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

—Porque no quieres venir a nadar~

—No tengo ganas.

—Mentira, le tienes miedo al agua.

—No es cierto.

—Te conozco desde que somos pequeños.

—Pero no tengo miedo. Simplemente, no me simpatiza mucho la idea.

—Oh, pero yo haré que te simpatice~

— ¿Pearl? No, espera, ¡suéltame! —exclamaba Diamond, mientras el rubio lo arrastraba hacia el lago.

—Será sólo un momento. Además, sabes nadar.

— ¡Pero no me gus…!—fue muy tarde, dado que Pearl lo arrojó al agua. Mientras Dia intentaba acostumbrarse a la temperatura, el otro ya estaba de vuelta en el agua, flotando cerca de él.

El de cabello negro lo miró con reproche, mientras se acercaba a la orilla. Fue apresado contra el borde, dado que el rubio se posicionó detrás de él. Iba a protestar, pero fue callado por un beso del rubio. Las bocas de ambos estaban bastante frías y mojadas por el agua, pero al profundizar el contacto, la calidez del interior de ambas cavidades no tardó en hacerse presente. Y así siguió, mientras depositaban suaves mordidas en los labios del otro, caricias un tanto atrevidas por debajo del agua, y el contacto entre las lenguas de ambos, que se rozaban a un ritmo lento y sensual.

Hasta que algunos chillidos de sus Pokémon rompieron el ambiente.

El Infernape de Pearl parecía haber incendiado, sin querer, un árbol. Era complicado practicar ataques de tipo fuego a larga distancia, teniendo en cuenta que la precisión era el punto débil de ese Pokémon.

—Dime que es una broma—se lamentó el rubio, con el cuerpo del mayor todavía cerca del suyo.

Instantes después, estaba buscando por todos lados a su Buizel. ¿Dónde estaba cuando lo necesitaba?

Y Diamond disfrutaba del agua. Ahora se le hacía más divertido.

**Instante**

_Porción muy breve de tiempo. _

Diamond bufó, mientras Pearl volvía a separarse de él. Sabía que no era muy bien visto todavía que dos hombres se mostraran cariño en público. No había problema si iban de la mano, o si se daban abrazos un tanto efusivos. No, el problema radicaba a la hora de besarse.

Y, aunque sólo sean unas horas, a Dia se le hace increíblemente difícil intentar resistirse a capturar los labios del rubio, que siempre están curvados hacia arriba cuando algo le interesa mucho.

Aprovecha que el menor está distraído, y le da un pequeño beso. Apenas un roce, pero lo suficiente para que el otro demore en reaccionar.

— ¡Dia! No, ¡Diamond! —lo regaña Pearl. Y Diamond sonríe, porque aunque fue un instante, valió la pena. Soportaría algunos regaños, porque sabe que el rubio es tímido con cualquier muestra de cariño en público, ya sea con él, con sus padres, o con quien fuera.

Además, Pearl se ve lindo enojado.

**Joyero**

_Persona que hace y/o vende joyas._

— ¿Diamond? —lo llamó Pearl.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Seguro que tu madre, además de coordinadora Pokémon, no fue también joyera?

— ¿Joyera? ¿Cómo los que hacen joyas?

—Sí.

—No. ¿Por qué debería haberlo sido?

—Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a decir que cualquiera hace una joya como tú?

—Pearl.

— ¿Sí?

—Es el peor piropo que escuché en la vida.

—La intención es lo que cuenta~

**Kilómetro**

_Medida de longitud que equivale a mil metros._

—No puedo dar un paso más—se quejó Diamond— ¿Podemos parar?

— ¡No hay momentos de descanso en mi agenda! —anunció Pearl, acelerando el ritmo. Habían decidido salir a trotar todas las tardes, para mantenerse en forma.

— ¿Cuántos kilómetros llevamos?

—Uh… déjame sacar cuentas… No sé, llevamos apenas dos kilómetros.

— ¿Tan poco? Siento que moriré.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, su amigo se había despatarrado sobre el pasto.

—Diamond…

—Si estar en forma significa tanta tortura física, me niego a hacerlo.

—Bueno, la próxima podemos intentar sólo caminar.

—Sólo caminar. Perfecto~—bostezó—Pero ahora, lo único que voy a hacer es dormirme aquí.

—Debemos volver a casa.

Diamond ya había cerrado los ojos y le hacía caso omiso. Pearl rodó los ojos, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo, observando las nubes.

Bueno, Dia estaba bastante bien. No necesitaba estar en forma. Además, esa pancita de bebé que tenía lo hacía lucir jodidamente adorable.

**Lubricar**

_Hacer resbaladiza una cosa._

—Pearl, debes poner más lubricante.

—No sé, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

—Nunca es suficiente.

—Jo, ¡sí que molestas!

—En asuntos que me involucran de esta forma, sí.

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, Platina, que había ido a buscar a ambos chicos, casi tenía una hemorragia nasal. Un sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué hablaban sobre asuntos tan íntimos con tanta naturalidad? Se fue de allí.

— ¿Ves, Pearl? —Lo reprochó Diamond—Te dije que si ponías más lubricante, los jugadores del futbolín resbalarían con mayor facilidad.

—Sí, sí, tú tienes razón en esto. Por cierto, ¿La señorita no dijo que vendría a recogernos a esta hora?

—No sé, pero estoy feliz que mi futbolito esté arreglado~

**Manosear**

_Tocar repetidamente una cosa._

—Pearl, ya déjalo—se quejó Diamond, apartando la mano del rubio. Éste frunció el ceño, y volvió a la carga— ¡Deja de manosearme!

—Lo haces sonar pervertido.

—No me gusta que me toques así.

— ¡Pero es imposible no hacerlo! Es tan suavecito~

—Deja mi cabello en paz.

—No quiero.

**Negación**

_Acción y efecto de negar._

—Di que sí—pidió Diamond.

—No—le dijo Pearl.

—Sí~

—No.

—Sí. Deja de negarte.

—No.

—Por favor~

—No. No veremos por enésima vez la película de Taurina Omega.

.

Minutos más tarde, Diamond cantaba la canción del _opening_.

Pearl seguía preguntándose cómo rayos había accedido a eso.

**Optar**

_Escoger una cosa entre varias._

—A veces me pregunto…—comenzó el rubio— ¿Estabas completamente seguro cuándo me elegiste? Es decir, ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo nuestro?

—Por supuesto que sí—respondió el otro.

—Pero… ¿Nunca escuchaste esa frase que dice "No puedes decir que sólo te gusta el chocolate si no has probado la vainilla"?

— ¿Es una insinuación sobre mi orientación sexual?

—Tal vez.

—Escucha, porque lo diré sólo una vez. Más allá de si eres hombre o mujer, te elegí a ti. Y lo volvería a hacer. Todas las veces que haga falta.

**Pintalabios**

_Barrita de pintura para los labios._

—No entiendo porque las mujeres se pintan los labios—se quejó Pearl.

—Bueno, hace que su boca se vea más atractiva. Se ven más producidas~

—Pero tiene más inconvenientes que soluciones. Es decir, te lo pones y no puedes comer o beber, ya que se te irá. Cualquier cosa que beses, lo dejas marcado. Además, tiene pinta de tener gusto horriblemente artificial. Y no sé… algunas parecen payasos.

—…Tuviste una mala experiencia, ¿no?

—Sí. Una vez, con una de las chicas que había en el Frente Batalla. Ugh.

—Oh, sí. Me recordaste que me cae muy mal~

—Eres un celoso.

—Por supuesto. Sólo yo puedo besarte.

—Bueno, fue antes de que empezáramos todo esto. Y quieras o no, siempre serás mi primer beso.

—Y también el último, Pearl, también el último.

**Quincena**

_Espacio de quince días._

— ¿¡Cómo que te vas quince días!? —exclamó Pearl, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Lo que dije. Debo entrenar. Y debo hacerlo solo—dijo su amigo.

—Pero Dia… ¿cómo haré para sobrevivir una quincena sin ti?

—Créeme, te extrañaré mucho. Pero si logro sobrevivir a este entrenamiento sólo mis Pokémon y yo, creo que estaré listo para enfrentar al Alto Mando.

—…Bien.

—Pearl…

—Estoy feliz por ti. Pero es que… no me gusta la idea que te vayas sin mí.

—Estaré bien.

—Te extrañaré mucho.

—Sabes que yo también.

— ¿Beso de despedida?

**Rotación**

_Acción y efecto de rodar._

Pearl se arrastró sobre el césped, intentando escapar de los abrazos de Dia.

—En serio, Diamond, hace calor, no tengo muchas ganas de un abrazo.

—Pero yo quiero un abrazo~

— ¡Que _noooooooo_!

El grito de Pearl se alargó, dado que Diamond había vuelto a la carga con todas las fuerzas, y ambos rodaron por la pequeña colina.

—Ah, maldición, estoy mareado y lleno de pasto. Me aplastas~—se quejó el rubio—Espera, Dia, es decir, Diamond. ¡No te duermas aquí!

**Suspiro**

_Aspiración lenta y prolongada, seguida de una espiración, que puede denotar una emoción._

Diamond a veces se desesperaba por los suspiros del rubio. Es decir, nunca sabía si eran sin ninguna razón, o si había sucedido algo. De ser el segundo caso, ¿se trataba de ensoñación, decepción, cansancio…?

Su mejor amigo era una ruleta de emociones, todas difíciles de identificar. Al menos con algo tan cotidiano como un suspiro. Necesitaba más pistas. ¿Acaso había olvidado algo?

Pensó. Pensó. Y pensó.

No, no había olvidado nada.

¿Entonces, qué…?

— ¿Sabes? —Pearl habló, quitándolo de sus pensamientos—A veces creo que nuestro "Doble Acto" se hace cada vez más complejo.

Bueno, al menos no tenía la culpa… no del todo.

**Tararear**

_Cantar en voz baja y sin pronunciar las palabras._

El dex holder de las emociones se encontraba tarareando una canción, mientras su mejor amigo lo observaba como si fuera la cosa más interesante sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Bueno, a ojos de Pearl, sí lo era.

**Unión**

_Acción y efecto de unir o unirse._

Porque no importaba cuántas veces lo hicieran, o en qué situaciones. No, no pasaban todo el día en la cama haciendo sus cositas, pero eran medianamente activos sexualmente.

Y vaya que lo disfrutaban. Porque cuando hacían el amor (porque no era sólo sexo), se sentía completamente genial. Esa sensación inigualable de sentirse increíblemente feliz cuando terminaban.

Además, no sólo se unían en ese aspecto. Estaba seguro de que sus almas estaban unidas de alguna forma. No era ninguna cadena visible, o algo como eso.

Simplemente, desde el día que se conocieron, la vida los destinó a estar juntos.

**Viscoso**

_Pegajoso._

Diamond intentó limpiarse el líquido viscoso que tenía en los dedos, aunque era difícil, dado que estaba completamente desnudo. Pearl le daba la espalda, un poco avergonzado.

—Oye, que no fue nada. Aunque esto se siente bastante pegajoso.

—Diamond, límpiate eso de una vez.

— ¿El semen?

—Sí, sí, tú sólo ve a limpiarte.

—En las revistas de Gold-sempai dice que el hecho de que yo esté así es bastante erótico.

—Diamond.

— ¿Sí?

—Deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios con tintes inocentes pero que suenas jodidamente eróticos, o de verdad no te quedará nada de inocencia.

Pearl no se giraría a ver a Dia. No después de haberle acabado en la mano.

Estúpido y sensual Diamond.

**Water**

_Retrete._

— ¡Te toca limpiar el baño! —gritó el rubio.

— ¡Te toca a ti! —le respondió el de cabello oscuro.

Una típica discusión desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos. ¿El problema? Nadie quería limpiar el baño después de haber invitado a sus sempais a una fiesta, y que todos terminaran borrachos… devolviendo todo el alcohol por la boca.

— ¡Me ofrezco a limpiar toda la casa, pero no el baño! —dijo Diamond.

—Cualquiera limpiaría la casa entera. Pero nadie limpiaría ese baño.

—Lo haremos al azar. Piedra, papel o tijera.

.

—Los maldigo, sempais, los maldigo—refunfuñaba Pearl, con guantes y un sofisticado armamento de productos de limpieza. Diamond, limpiaba felizmente la cocina.

**Xenofobia**

_Odio u hostilidad hacia los extranjeros._

—Yo jamás le tuve miedo a los extranjeros—dijo Pearl.

—Yo tampoco—anunció Dia.

—Hasta que conocí a Gold-sempai.

—Cierto. Desde ese día, tengo miedo de que la gente de Johto sea tan _directa_ como él~

Platina aplaudió. No era el típico doble acto, pero debían desahogarse. Ella también le tenía un poquito de miedo a Gold.

**Yogur**

_Producto lácteo, derivado de la leche._

— ¿Porqué siempre comes yogur? Juro que no lo entiendo—comentó el rubio.

—Pero si yo como de todo~—dijo Diamond.

—Pero te gusta comer Yogur… más que otros alimentos.

—Pearl, ¿puedes dejar de hacer preguntas tontas?

—No son preguntas tontas, son…—pero fue silenciado, dado que su mejor amigo le había metido una cuchara llena de Yogur en la boca.

—Buen provecho~

**Zonificar**

_Dividir un terreno en zonas._

—Ésta es _mi_ zona. Ésa es _tu_ zona—anunció Pearl.

—Esto es exagerado—se quejó Diamond.

—Es esencial.

—No, es estúpido. ¿Por qué dividir la cama?

—No estamos dividiendo sólo la cama, también las sábanas. Para que no me quites más sábana de la necesaria.

—Yo jamás te quito la sábanas—mentía, y los dos lo sabían.

—Sí, en verano no pasa nada, pero en invierno me congelo hasta la médula.

—Bah, de todas formas terminas durmiendo siempre en mi lado de la cama.

—Ya veremos.

.

El invierno había llegado. Diamond dormía, con todas las sábanas para él solo, mientras Pearl estaba encogido.

—Mierda—masculló—Lo hace para que no tenga otra opción.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, se puso más cerca de Dia, acurrucándose contra él. Y robándole un poco de las sábanas.

No era tan malo después de todo.

**.Fin.**


End file.
